The present invention relates generally to fishbowl stands. More particularly, the present invention relates to fishbowl stands which simulate a three-dimensional representation to decoratively support and maintain a fishbowl thereon in a stable and secure manner.
Fish tanks and aquariums are generally rectangularly-shaped and are sized so as to permit various objects, such as rocks and plants, to be placed therein for decoration, along with a number of fish.
Fishbowls, on the other hand, are typically sized smaller than fish tanks and aquariums and thus do not provide room for placing various objects therein for decoration. Because of the relatively small size, fishbowls typically only contain fish and are simply placed on a table or shelf. They are generally not particularly attractive.
Thus, there is a need for fishbowl stands in the form of a three-dimensional picture or representation to support a fishbowl in a stable and secure yet aesthetically decorative manner.